


(not) the first dance

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Wedding Planning, they talked about it for a very long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: "Do you even know how to dance?"





	

"Do you even know how to dance?" Fyr asks during a completely different conversation, the topic dismissed without any notice. Cosimo blinks at him, used to not following the jumps Fyr's mind sometimes makes, and answers with a question: "Why do you ask?"

  
"If we ever get married-"

  
Cosimo sighs.

  
"I think it is more of a matter of _when_ , not _if_ , dear."

  
"Yes, but don't we have to dance then? I don't want to be awful, and I know I will be, so it's your job to save it."

  
Cosimo stands, a smirk on his lips, then bows and extends an open palm. Fyr takes it without thinking, and flusters when Cosimo presses a kiss to the back of his hand, getting the other into position.

  
"Would you like to try now, ser Kelmaris? I'm sure my dancing skills will not disappoint."

  
"Show-off," Fyr mutters under his breath, but smiles. "As long as you don't mind me crushing your toes..."


End file.
